Sir Oliver Crumble
'''Sir Oliver Crumble '''is the leader of the Crumblestone District, Winterly Rock. He also runs the Winterly Rock's Armed Forces Officer Training Academy though often lazily letting the Dwarf instructors do most of the work. He has a spot on the Winterly Rock High Council representing the Crumblestone District. His wife, Lady Crumble, thinks awfully low of her husband, though he often deserves it. Background Arrival at Winterly Rock He first came to Winterly Rock asking for permission to stay at the castle since their old home was destroyed by the rampant Army of Pork. FunkMasterBlast agreed and Oliver then went to bring his family. He later arrived with them in the town square next to the Rory Blackhammer memorial garden including Lady Crumble, Ryan, Henry Crumble, Lady Crumble's maid, Krisie, a few women who would later run a controversial business named Arabian Nights thought to of served as prostitution, Meadow, Dr. Vik Dan Pyke, and a few Crumblestone Soldiers seeming to be personal guards of the family later incorporated into the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. Crumblestone District FunkMasterBlast eventually put Oliver Crumble in charge of a newly built district of Winterly Rock. Oliver settled his family and the other former Crumblestone citizens in this new district, and it soon became known as the Crumblestone District. Following the Second Battle of Bogdon Fells, Oliver Crumble was knighted by Lord Funk, making him a Knight of the Rock. Officer Training Academy Following his knighting by Lord Funk, Sir Oliver Crumble volunteered to lead FMB's new Officer Training Program to gain more skilled leaders for the growing Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. The Officer Training Academy was built in the Crumblestone District and Oliver Crumble was placed in charge. Despite this, the position was more for publicity for Crumble, and he let dwarven instructors do the work of actually training the men. Though he did little work for it, the academy did churn out a series of officers, as well a growing number of newly trained Crumblestone Watch soldiers. Battle of the Rock During the Battle of Winterly Rock, Sir Oliver Crumble led the Crumblestone Watch. Originally stationed on the east side of the city with the majority of his men. Captain Ross later claimed that Oliver Crumble had betrayed FMB and let the Army of Pork into he city, though this proved to be naught but a diversion so Ross, secretly the Mustache Man, could actually lead the Porkmen into the city through a different rout. Oliver Crumble fought alongside his men in the town square before retreating with the other High Command out of the city to Lord Rory Blackhammer II's rescue group. Sir Oliver Crumble stayed with the exiled command at Marston Klemp and expressed his thoughts that they should charge back and retake the Rock, despite their vastly outnumbered forces. It is unknown what happened to Sir Oliver Crumble after FMB destroyed the Porkcruxes and left Merth. Possible Other MotivesCategory:NPC characters On a number of occasions Crumble has been seen to have a number of secrets. Once when FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet were visiting the Crumblestone District he was seen giving a speech to a large crowd. He has also disagreed with the council's choices e.g. when the king put Morgan Bernhardt in charge on Winterly Rock he disagreed simply because he was he wasn't of noble blood. Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4